


【最终幻想VIX】诗国

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 末日结束之后，破坏才刚刚开始。道德、规范、传统在城邦毁灭之后不复存在，新的世界和旧的观念相互碰撞，昔日的挚友渐行渐远。主要人物：爱梅特-赛尔克，古代人十四席等目前在这个系列里分为两部分：1-3是同一个系列，“初识-绝交-敌对”的三个短篇。4-6是同一个系列，陨石毁灭了亚马乌罗提之后，带来的是地震、酸雨和长达一年之久无光的日子，幸存的古代人在这样的环境下逐渐改变。
Kudos: 2





	1. 风的指尖穿过六月

私设1：古代人的戏剧是一种个人独立创作、用魔法造物来演出并制造灯光舞台和其他特效的表演活动。阿布拉科萨大会就是一个全球性质的比赛，也包括其他艺术类型。  
私设2：本来不想给14起名字，万一将来官方说什么不好圆（我亏过一次了哼唧，过了好久还有人问我为什么和官方设定不一样，当然是因为我写的时候还没有设定咯！）所以利西俄斯是类似别称一样的绰号，原意是酒神的别称之一。  
私设3……每次写到三我就会失忆所以有什么奇怪的地方再问我好了。

* * * 以下正文 * * *

那兴许是哈迪斯看过最糟糕的一部戏剧。  
它的歌者是一些魔法勾勒的鸟形生物，用尖声尖气的嗓子歌唱，极繁杂的措辞在空气中你追我赶，反而难以辨识。在舞台上的演者同样是魔法编织的人形，从泥中生长的战士，披坚持锐，瘦骨嶙峋。他们时而群集、时而分离，又有时提起刀斧互相砍杀，让那些方才成形的新演者化作一团溃散的烟雾，逸散的以太拖着辉光汇入翻涌的洪流中，每一次都仿佛一场短暂的消亡。  
有人喝了倒彩。  
再看下去他也会这么做。哈迪斯想，从来没有人在戏剧节时呈现出这样荒诞不经的作品。那些匆促淆乱的诞生和死亡，阴暗而晦涩，他既不知道戏剧的用意，也看不懂其发展方向，如果不是那忽闪忽灭的犹如烟花一样让人目不暇接的以太光泽耀花了他的眼，他大概早就拂袖而去，所有事情都比蹲在冷风嗖嗖的小剧场里揣测一部不知所谓的四幕剧的内涵要来得有趣。  
搞不好等一下剧作者就会跌跌撞撞跑上来安抚观众，到时候他一定要把这些话原封不动地说给对方。  
在等到剧作者出现之前，先等来的是意想不到的人。  
那布里亚勒斯揣着手，向下望着舞台。战斗似乎告一段落了，台上的演者拉扯着骸骨，想堆积一座山峦。“看起来不太好，是不是？”他闲聊似的问哈迪斯。  
看台上又聒噪起来。  
这是罕见的事。通常亚马乌罗提人尊重他人的劳动，即使有时候事情显得有点滑稽诡异，也在人民宽容的回避中悄无声息地消逝。但这幕戏，哈迪斯有点说不好。兴许会被骂上很久。  
台上的剧情似乎已经接近尾声。从泥土中长出来的武士终于不再致力于砍伐彼此，他们堆积起尸骨和泥土，垒成高耸的楼房，在小小的窗口点燃灯火，奔跑着在房屋间穿梭。但奔流的以太依然毫不停歇地闪着光，涌向城市上空。  
音乐变得细微而短促，滴答，滴答，单弦嘎嘣作响，仿佛被拧紧的轴承。  
“像一场烟火。”  
一场残酷又华丽的盛宴，一场诞生与死亡的烟火，短暂而美丽。剧作者大概是个疯子。他想。“所以作者是谁？”他问那布里亚勒斯，“你不爱戏剧，是来找人的吗？”  
“是我。”  
回答他的并不是那布里亚勒斯。  
走来的人犹如一团焰火，从赤红到橘色，有明艳的黄和冰凉的青蓝，他有明亮的灿白，像正午阳光照在绿叶上的反光，也有阴影里褪色般的灰败。但不止如此，如果世上有二十二种颜色，那他的光泽要更甚于此。  
在他身后，歌者唱出最后的旋律：“他们像雪片一样坠落，像星辰，像离开枝头的花瓣一样坠落。［1］”  
然后他看清了。黑袍和白假面让他看起来和周围大多数人没有什么区别，他走来的样子像个年轻人，富有韵律的步伐弹跃着，一根小小的、盛开着粉色和白色花朵的枝条将他的罩帽掀开了一角，随着他的脚步晃动。哈迪斯一时有点语塞。  
对方首先向议会执政官先打了招呼，又转向哈迪斯，即使在面具的遮掩下他的目光仍然清晰可辩。  
那布里亚勒斯咳嗽了一声：“我来介绍。”  
“不用了。”剧作者笑嘻嘻地鞠了一躬，“传说中的‘普鲁同’［2］，厄琉西斯的审判者，久仰大名。”他看起来可不像狼狈不堪的样子，即使他们都看得到空荡荡的坐席，观看者除了凑在一起的他们之外寥寥无几，抱怨和嘲讽的声音此起彼伏。但这些都没有吸引他的注意，剧作者抚弄着额角上的那丛小花，甚至有点得意洋洋。  
“利西俄斯是个旅行者，将来可能会进入拉哈布雷亚院工作。”  
这个“可能”就有些微妙。他打量着对方，过于老成的市民看到他这副模样兴许会予以斥责，特立独行在亚马乌罗提不受青睐。那部晦涩、复杂又过分残忍的戏剧也是。  
“为什么要演出这样一部剧？”  
“我有一部戏剧，我想要演出给其他人欣赏。这对你来说是特别奇怪的想法吗？”对方一本正经，没有被面具遮盖的嘴唇抿起来，有片刻他似乎还想再说什么，但舞台上的动静打断了他，他们都转过头去。  
有人往舞台上扔了东西，编制好的魔法因此大幅地扭曲起来。“哇哦。”制造者小小地感叹了一声，“我特别怀念亚马乌罗提，就是因为这里的人充满热情。”  
哈迪斯忍无可忍，“或许是因为作品太糟糕了。”  
对方哈哈大笑。  
“对冥界的执杖者而言，死亡那么让人厌恶吗？”哈迪斯发誓，他能看到罩帽和假面下有双浅色的眼睛滴溜溜打转，“在这个世界上，有只开一季的花、有朝生暮死的昆虫，普通的动物活上十年八载，这些于人类而言就像闭上眼再睁开的时间，但并不意味着我们该视而不见，观察、发现、理解，并歌颂，这才是戏剧的意义。不然为什么要举办阿布拉科萨大会，难道只是为了欣赏越来越豪华的魔术表演吗？”  
“喂喂，”那布里亚勒斯拍了他一掌，“太失礼了。”  
“真是个自大的家伙。”  
在迈出这一步之前哈迪斯从没想过他会这么做。通常那太麻烦了。他想，而且毫无必要。但眼前这个家伙刺得他浑身发痒，那是非要做些什么来抵偿的瘙痒。他伸出手，从糟糕的剧作家额边摘下那蓬鲜花。  
对方短暂的惊诧让他愉悦，他把那枝花别在自己耳畔。  
“我邀请你——如果有这个荣幸占用你的时间的话，我很乐意在辩论馆与您相约。”  
——哦，那明艳的灵魂之火，看来愈加炽烈。

END

【1】艾米丽·狄金森的诗《战场》。They dropped like flakes, they dropped like stars, Like petals from a rose.  
【2】普鲁同：原意“富者”。这里采用原意。


	2. 如果我不曾见过太阳

他在歌唱。  
他怀抱的乐器是新生物制造的，精金龟的甲壳、砍来的树枝，用羊的小肠制作的丝线，那粗陋原始的东西发出断断续续的声音，混杂着他呼喊般的声音，像未经打磨的岩石，突兀又凸显地耸立在高处。  
他为自己制作了类似新生物的外壳，小小的，还没有一条手臂长，他把自己蜷缩进那个狭小幽仄的外形里，用骨骼的空腔和肉的颤动发出声音，那场面简直荒诞可笑。  
他转过头来，“你来了啊。”他招呼，那甚至没有影响他的歌唱，因为这一次是他的灵魂在发声，悠长而典雅，和低等生物的方式截然不同。  
哈迪斯站住脚步，月光从他身后投射，把长长的、模糊的影子一直拉延到他坐的地方，那个小小的身躯几乎完全被淹没下他的身影下。他仰起脸看他，暴露在外的脸孔翘起嘴角，他放开了手中那个简陋发生的器具。  
歌声停止了。  
“我没想到你会到这种地方来。”他说，“找我有事？”  
“该停止了。”哈迪斯叉起双手，在袍袖里，他意识到自己抽紧的手指，一只手覆盖在另一只手腕上，掐得自己生疼，“我不知道你和你的那些人在筹划什么，但我知道你在我们之中造成分裂。在这种时候，我们的城邦凋零衰弱、我们的人民困苦迷茫，你那些煽动性的演讲于事无补。停止它们，你必须停止。”  
“这是元老会的命令吗？”  
哈迪斯微微挺直肩膀：“我是艾梅特-赛尔克。”  
“艾梅特-赛尔克阁下，我相信在我们的城邦，语言是自由而不受约束的，这是城邦的魂魄，即使你是首席执政官也没有权力修改法律，特别是，”他停顿片刻，“在你坚持说亚马乌罗提永在的时候。”  
“而你坚持说，旧制度无权干涉新世界。”  
他们同时沉默下来，风送来的草香在两者之间飘荡，那是和旧日截然不同的气味。他们曾有一个幻想国，仅靠灵魂的坚韧便可以改变世界。他们让它宽阔、坚固，熙熙攘攘又自成一格，在毁灭之前所有人都以为永恒之城无法撼动，所有衰落和崩溃仅仅是因为不够完美。  
“你知道吗，从这里往山下走，那些生物在那里安了家。”  
用泥浆和动物的粪便涂抹成挡风的墙壁，用茅草和蕉叶遮盖屋顶，他们枕着剃净的骨头、裹着毛皮入眠，用树枝和柳条编织器具。“他们欢迎我，他们爱我的歌。”  
哈迪斯注视着他，在他低等生物的躯壳上浓密的毛发里编织着粉红色的贝壳和银色的金属片，他在脸颊上描画，在裸露的胸背和肩膀上涂颜料，哈迪斯意识到这是一种刺人的宣誓，他用裸露的长脸发笑，蓝眼睛映着月色。  
他该痛斥这种狂态，最终说出口的却只有一句话：“这很丑。”  
他却不以为意。“说真的，你该跟他们接触。跟他们一起行走，一起吃饭和休息，一起歌唱。只有那样你才会理解他们的价值。他们不是我们曾经创造出的生物中的任何一种，在他们身体里灵魂的颜色多姿多彩。”  
“这是我听过最荒唐的话。”哈迪斯沉声说，“就算是从你嘴里说出来的话也是前所未有的无稽。”  
“如果你了解他们，就会觉得他们和我们没有多少区别。我有时候在想，也许我们失去的同伴就在他们之中，以另一种方式存在着，也许短暂，但璀璨的存在着。”他的对话者笑眯眯地，“而你，我尊敬的艾梅特-赛尔克阁下，别对你一无所知的东西妄下断言，这可是辩论的大忌。”  
“我不需要了解它们。”首席执行官哼了一声，“我不在乎它们唱不唱歌，有多少智慧，它们的存在只有一个用途。”  
“而我从来没有赞成过你们的计划。无论第一次、第二次，还是现在。”  
他有最璀璨的颜色。  
曾经哈迪斯以为那意味着某种东西，最浪漫、最虔诚，对城邦超越一切的爱和超乎旁人的能力，他让人欣赏，即使些微的锋芒有时刺透了礼貌的防线，他总是让人恨不起来。  
而此刻，哈迪斯从来没有如此厌恶那闪耀的光芒。  
“你见过高山，却满足于一只脚便可以踏足的山包。”  
“高山会坍塌，而平地会成为高原。”他耸耸肩，“我想这就是永生的益处，我们都知道事情总会发生。”  
哈迪斯抬起下颌。“我不会背叛同胞。”他一字一顿。  
“而我不会背叛我自己。”  
他们再也无话可说。哈迪斯意识到，这是最后一次了。在此之前他们所有争执和矛盾都有法可解，他们有共同的朋友、共同的目标，而这一次，一切都结束了。  
他转过身，迎着西垂的月光迈步。  
月华最后的光辉被淹没在云层里，明天或许会有一场暴雨，尽管今夜的满月曾那么明亮，刺透了山峦和云层，让早睡的鸟儿稀里糊涂地以为晨光将至。  
他听到在他身后再次响起的歌声。低等生物的语言与他们短暂和谐的鸣奏截然不同，那是臃肿而嘈杂的声音，絮絮不止，抓不到精髓。他用那种声音哼着调子。  
“……阳光已将我的荒凉，照得更加荒凉［1］。” 

20190823END

［1］艾米莉·狄金森《如果我不曾见过太阳(Had I not seen the Sun)》。译文有参考。  
Had I not seen the Sun  
by Emily Dickinson

Had I not seen the sun  
I could have borne the shade  
But Light a newer Wilderness  
My Wilderness has made


	3. 在你的坟墓之中

山石坠落时他不禁大喊出声：  
“那布里亚勒斯——！”  
呼喊。哽咽。被巨石坠落掀起的气浪摔到一边的执政官翻滚着、又咳又喘地抱头蜷缩，期翼隆隆巨响能有个停歇的时候，摇晃的地面也有短暂静止的片刻，让他爬起身，在弥漫的灰土和烟尘里找到受伤的战友。尽管他清楚——他看到了崩开的血花，奔跑在前方的同伴像被猛力丢弃的娃娃一样弹向空中，修长的四肢扭向不可思议的方向。他知道当烟尘散尽后他会看到怎样的情景，但他情愿、他恨不得立刻看上一眼。  
耳朵里掠过鸣响，像金属丝被拉到接近断裂的细长，直插进脑髓深处的尖锐，即使堵上耳朵，那声音经久不散，长久地鸣响着。  
帕斯塔罗特从身后抓住他的袍子，立法者更年轻的时候致力于马赛，他的手臂强健有力，几乎将执政官从地上硬拖起来。他的袍子早就撕裂成碎片，面具自上而下裂开了一道口子，那让他张嘴呼喊的样子显得有些狰狞。“……我们得走了！”他过了一阵才意识到他在说什么，“我们得阻止他，不然就来不及了！”  
“……那布里亚勒斯？”  
帕斯塔罗特沉默的视线让他安静。他们已经失去了太多人，献祭时化作以太流入左迪亚克的人们，遗下的袍服在空气中瘫软，死得犹如人形；落单的旅行者被新生物团团围拢，他们敲打着武器，咆哮着，掷出绳索和利刃，把不知所措的陌生巨人拖倒在地，任其骨骸腐烂，在典礼上烧毁硕大的面具……还有今天，他仰起头，灿白的光铺天盖地，刺得他睁不开眼。  
撑不了太久。他心里清楚，无论是左迪亚克，还是拖住新生物的军队的同伴。他们孤单凋敝，还遭人背叛。  
那正是他最恐惧的可能。  
——为什么。  
他想质问，却已经无人可以追问了。  
叛徒自他们最后一次交谈便不知去向。他曾松了一口气，以为不必再为那些令人气恼的狂热演讲发愁。曾经的巴昔琉斯言辞犀利、令人信服，他总能煽动起人们的热情，但那正是新亚马乌罗提所不需要的。他们已经牺牲了太多，动摇信念的思辨除了带来混乱别无益处。  
然后他召唤了那个巨大的、泛光的无形体巨兽。  
在最深的深夜里那簇光芒在地平线上升起，远比常常躲在遥远云层里的太阳更明亮。“那里发生了什么？”一开始人们还议论纷纷，但很快恐惧带来的寂静席卷整座城市。他们都曾亲眼目睹左迪亚克的诞生，倾听最浓烈的黑暗和寂静对他们低语。  
他们知道，新的神即将诞生。  
“召唤最终完成需要七天。”拉哈布雷亚语气沉重，“在召唤完成前必须阻止他们。”  
“杀了召唤者。”  
执政官猛然抬头：“你知道谁是召唤者？”  
大讲师抿起嘴唇：“我猜得到。”  
他们都猜得到。  
狭小的山洞像留给新生物的穴口，他要四肢着地才勉强钻进去。叛徒蜷缩在岩壁的一角，他没有躲进新生物的假人形里，但也不像个亚马乌罗提人，白色的短襟衬衣在昏暗里泛着光，他的面具搁在一块凸出的岩石上，在那双久违了的蓝眼睛里见不到丝毫不安，巴昔琉斯盘坐着，就像曾经他常常在广场和辩论大厅里见到他时的那样，等待着他的对手。  
他的等待甚至带有一丝喜悦。  
“你这个该死的家伙。”执政官说。他的手心里沁着汗，胸口和背脊也湿淋淋的，泥土和灰尘沾满袍裾和脸颊。  
“我来宣判，”他说，“你要补偿因你而死的诸多生命。因为你煽动市民彼此对立，动摇他们对左迪亚克的信念，并怂恿蛮族攻击你的反对者、进攻新亚马乌罗提，现在又召唤这发光的怪物，你这个叛徒！你怎么敢！”  
过去的末席执政官在他的暴怒下仰起头。  
“哈迪斯，”他镇定自若，“我说过，这次我一定要阻止你。”  
“阻拦我？”执政官大踏步向前，把叛徒从他的座位上拖起来。那太轻了。当他提着他的领子、逼近他的脸孔时，哈迪斯恍惚地想，但他很快抛开了那个念头。  
“你现在所做的一切和我又有什么区别？”他狞笑，“你献祭了多少人来召唤那个东西——你以为靠一个发光的大球就能阻止左迪亚克，阻止我？这颗星球属于我们，属于亚马乌罗提联邦，你给我记清楚这一点。”  
“你错了。”叛徒在他手心里摇头，凌乱发丝蹭着他的指节，“我们唤醒的是行星的意志，海德林，那是行星本身的声音。”他抓住哈迪斯的手，“你有没有想过，所有一切恰恰是我们自己造成的。”  
他的手冰凉得像铁钳和镣铐，缠紧了执政官的手臂。他想推开他，却在最后一刻放松了劲头。  
他的呼吸喷在脸上，也是凉的。“我们创造。我们想象。我们做了那么多，只为了让我们自己活得更轻松舒适。我们肆无忌惮地消耗空气中弥散的能量，以为那些能量永远的、永恒的存在而没有意识到行星本身正在枯萎。是我们自己召唤了末日，撕裂了星辰，却将责任推给命运的反复。  
“现在行星醒了。”  
他缓缓挪开手指，从执政官握紧的双拳里扯回自己的衣襟，轻轻拉平皱着的领口。他做那些的样子就仿佛仍在旧日，会议开始之前，爱梅特赛尔克总能看见他在进入会场前小心的抹平衣襟。  
“我们谈论的是亲人和朋友。是希斯拉德，是以格约姆，是那布里亚勒斯。”他想起那个在空中弹动扭曲的影子，“我们第一次见面，是那布里亚勒斯介绍的。”  
“在广场上。”叛徒点头，“非常精彩的演说。”  
“我以为你更喜欢音乐的部分。”  
回忆让两个人同时露出笑容。那是太好的时候，所有一切都完美无缺，没有血与火，怪兽与死寂，没有黑黝黝的山洞和灿白的噩梦，也没有人担心过未来。  
叛徒低下头去，“哈。”他轻轻叹了一声，执政官不知道他是在发笑还是试图喊自己的名字。  
刀刃从胸口穿透到脊背，在他意识到胸前越来越滚烫的湿润前，叛徒的身体已经瘫软，紧贴着他的膝盖滑落。  
“现在，你还要兼任刽子手了。”他喘息着说。  
“那布里亚勒斯死了。”  
叛徒的身体在泥土里微微扭曲，随着每一次呼吸伤口挤压出血泡，又快又脆地迸裂。“现在该我了。”  
他大瞪着眼，那双眼蓝得发白，像最晴朗的晴空。“但我要告诉你最后一件事，召唤海德林的不是我，而是所有人的信念。我不过是，等在这里，唯一的祭品。”  
“对不起。”  
失去灵魂的引导那未消散的声音像一首没有词句的歌，短暂的嗡鸣吹响而后熄灭。那光彩夺目的灵魂烟雾般，从遗留下的躯壳里颤巍巍地湮灭了。  
帕斯塔罗特赶来时看到的就是这一幕的尾声。  
“结束了？”立法者不知所措地望着执政官微笑的脸。  
“不，”被命名为爱梅特赛尔克的男人擦了擦脸上的脏污，“我们还有事情要做。”  
——你别想阻止我。


	4. 这是鸟儿回来的日子 上

灰尘像一场无休无止的雨，簌簌地往下落。  
从第一天，到第十天，尘土在被火焰烧灼过的土地上堆积，把触目所及的一切都淹没成灰色的背景。这还没完，空气中弥散着令人窒息的烟尘，有同样长的时间里太阳没有露出些许痕迹，而焚烧后的炽热却已转化成冰凉。  
天日益地冷下来了。  
“星球没有毁灭，那我们呢？”乌尔缇玛叹息，美丽的议员蜷缩着紧贴房间的一角，她有副巧舌，鸣动的声音宛如风拨弄雨中的竹叶，但在此时却显得干瘪而孤僻。  
“一场漫长、饥饿、绝望的濒死之旅。”  
爱梅特-赛尔克懒得理会，但拉哈布雷亚喝止了她。  
房间里又变得寂静无声。  
陨石和怪物消失后他们搜索了残留的都市，人们集中起来，避居于城市边缘残留的几栋房屋里，那里有足以容纳幸存者的空间，又不至于突然坍塌而伤害任何人。有那么片刻他们以为事情至少会有些好转，但当灰烬的暴雪飘浮着堆积在窗口，真正的绝望方才展露獠牙。  
爱梅特-赛尔克把双手枕在脑后，沉默地注视着空气。  
灰白的缓流仿佛与窗外的灰烬融为一体，那不是属于这个世界的色彩。他记得在天空中翻涌的鸿光，照亮整座城市的每一条街道和每一扇窗户，那曾是一场永无休止的花火。  
现在就像一块肮脏的抹布。  
“有什么变化吗？”那布里亚勒斯问。他承担起自己的责任，为市民寻找口粮和清水。这项责任一日比一日为难，让他很不高兴，愤怒和疲倦让他把面具扣得哒哒响。  
“不。”执政官心不在焉的回答。  
“那么我们有可能制造出什么来吗？”  
“不。”  
那布里亚勒斯压低了声音：“爱梅特-赛尔克阁下。”  
“我知道我的职责。”他回答。  
市民是他的职责。从他们所在的地方向更深、更阴暗的隧道里走，幸存者彼此挤挨着，连一丁点动静都没有。他们曾是这世界的主人，用双手和心灵创造出前所未有的城市，但现在不过是一群蜷缩在地下、瑟瑟发抖着等待命运降临的鼯鼠。他想起那散落一地的面具，一双双空洞的眼窝凝视他、质问着：我们为什么而牺牲？  
他翻了个身，皱着眉抱住头。  
“我们不能困在这里等下去。”那布里亚勒斯没有继续为难他，转而向拉哈布雷亚讨论，他的声音在狭窄的房间里嗡嗡作响，“我建议我们派人向城外搜索，城里的物资总有耗尽的一天，我们应该早做准备。”  
“空气成分也需要再做测定。”拉哈布雷亚点头，“你觉得我们有可能去拉哈布雷亚院找一些仪器回来吗？”  
“那边的道路彻底毁坏了，我觉得拉哈布雷亚院恐怕也……”  
乌尔缇玛有气无力地抬了抬手，“辩论馆有一些旧的陈列仪器，那边怎么样？”  
“如果要做好准备，那么所有能用的设备和材料都要尽量回收。我们需要有个完整的计划了啊，——爱梅特-赛尔克阁下？”  
在他们的讨论中，执政官却突然起身，一言不发地往外走。  
“这是什么意思啊？”  
不知谁抱怨了一句，但也就是如此。没有人跟上去，虽然室内缺乏以太的空气让人心慌气短，但和室外相比已经是相当舒适的地方。在那个灰尘弥漫的天地里，不仅是嘴巴和鼻孔，连眼睛、耳朵和眉毛的缝隙里都会被灰尘填满，每吸一口气，就如同有无数沙砾在喉咙和血管里打磨，带来令人恐慌的窒息。  
幸好爱梅特-赛尔克并没有让他们等太久。当他弯着腰，沉重地撑着另一个人的胳膊，把他从外面拖进来。他们的困惑也就转成了另一方面的诧异。  
“这不是巴昔琉斯吗？”  
从召唤佐迪亚克之后便失去踪影的同僚一度被认为早已经死在不知哪里的角落——虽然也有人猜测反对召唤的他兴许是跑了，但在眼前这个情况下逃跑和送死差不多可以划上等号，因此也没有人质疑。  
现在这个人就趴在地上拼命地咳嗽，他的袍子破碎凌乱，粘着灰烬和尘土，随着他每一个动作，都在身周浮起一层薄薄的烟雾。  
乌尔缇玛给他递了水。他嘟囔着道了谢。  
“我去了塔普洛班纳。”  
爱梅特-赛尔克正抖着身上的灰，这时候突然停下来，转过头来瞪他。  
“我想塔普洛班纳也不是很远，但或许情况会比这边好些也说不定。”他的模样已经狼狈至极，白面具沾了灰尘和泥土，凝固成片片脏污的痕迹，但看他说话的语气，仿佛在这个时候孤身前往远处的城邦是一件再自然不过的事。  
那布里亚勒斯照着他脑袋挥了一巴掌。  
“情况呢？”拉哈布雷亚慢悠悠地问。  
“我想是地震引发了海啸。”他的回答引起一阵潮水般的轰鸣，委员们交换着视线，都意识到彼此目光中的惶恐。当然了，行星崩裂的时刻没有哪里会安然无恙，但谁不希望来点好消息呢？在灰尘遮天蔽日的世界里，总该有一个更适合让失去家园的流浪者落脚的地方吧。  
“我到达的时候潮水已经开始退了。”他并不想回忆自己看到的一切，房屋在建设的最初并不是用于抵挡海啸和风暴的，塔普洛班纳建在海滨的悬崖高处，距离港口还有百十公里的距离，那座城市曾经小而精美，仿佛永远弥散着单弦琴和竖笛的合音。而他触目所及只有随着浪潮卷来的礁石和树干、海鱼剩下半截的尸体，还有失去主人的长袍，湿答答的、像腐烂的海菜一样瘫在地上，他不敢想象其所有者的下场。“没有生还者。气候情况和这里差不多，但我返回的路上下了雨。”  
“那是好兆头？”  
巴昔琉斯迟疑地揉了揉嘴唇，“或许吧。”  
讨论在一阵热闹之后归于沉寂。新的消息并不能给他们的处境带来什么帮助，反而让所有人都更清醒的意识到眼下的困境，不止限于亚马乌罗提一地，也不止限于他们活下来的这些人。“如果创造魔法能恢复正常一切就简单了。”年轻的帕斯塔罗特抱怨。他们有最伟大的哈迪斯，对冥界的力量信手拈来，如今却束手无策。  
“你也这么觉得吗？”  
虽然房间很小，甚至不足以让每个人都躺下休息，但他们还是给他让出了足够的位置。当他蜷缩着靠上墙壁时，爱梅特-赛尔克挨着他的肩膀坐下来。“我做了错误的决定，白白牺牲一半市民，却只让剩下的人在废墟里等死。”  
“你不能因为我持不同意见而抱怨我。”巴昔琉斯回答。他歪过头，试图透过层层的罩帽和那张独一无二的红色面具看清对方的表情。那大概很糟糕，哈迪斯会皱起眉、瞪大了眼，仿佛要从虚空中质问出某种答案。他常常被认为生性惫懒，却又难以忍受任何一次失职。  
“这是从未发生、也无法预料的事情。但不是我反对你的做法的理由。”  
“这是安慰么？”  
“如果你需要的话。”


	5. 这是鸟儿回来的日子 中

第二天，亚马乌罗提下起了雨。  
倾盆的大雨打在房檐上，隆隆作响。那似乎应该是个好兆头，这日子灰尘和恐惧溢满了，一点变化总是好的。至少雨水能洗去漂浮在空气中的尘埃，而一旦空气洁净，他们可以探索的范围就会扩大。亚玛乌罗提人从星球诞生之初就生活在这片大陆，他们有耐心，也有勇气。  
至少在拉哈布雷亚开口前是这样。  
“我有个坏消息。”老学院长说。他挽起袍袖，像准备走上讲席前那样，把袖口拽平，然后一折、两折。委员们注视着他，他们大多数都曾在学院里听过他的课程。老学者一旦醉心他的学术理论，很少关注听讲者的动向。  
打断他的是米特隆，海洋学家抚弄着自己的指尖，一副紧张不安的样子。“我们原本计划储存雨水作为后备的水源，所以针对雨水的清洁进行了研究。”他细声细气地说，“但以现有设备和材料我们没法完全去除雨水中含有的酸性物质，直接饮用雨水对人有害，我希望爱梅特-赛尔克阁下对民众公布这件事实。”  
“这也就意味着，”站在他身边的另一位学院长接口，“除了在下雨之前我们已经储存起来的净水之外，所有暴露在外的露天蓄水池都已经被污染了。——顺带一提，因为在此之前我们没有预计到这个情况，饮用水的储存没有补满，节约使用的话可以应付一个月。”  
“只能应付一个月。”米特隆纠正。  
“在那之前我们必须解决水中的有害物质。”  
“我们也希望执政官能够向民众公布事态，警告市民不要接触被污染过的水，更不要在无防护的情况下外出。”  
两名研究者一唱一和，他们年轻、充满想象力和行动力，是继承他们的名字最适合不过的人选，除了他们谁还能解决这件事呢。爱梅特-赛尔克觉得自己的面具下湿淋淋的，冷汗像冰凉的雨珠一样浸透了他的头发和长袍。还能怎么办呢。他问自己。“告诉我你需要什么材料，我会带志愿者继续去寻找。与此同时，”他的视线掠过人群，美丽的乌尔缇玛不安地环着自己的肩头、强壮的帕斯塔罗特，他是忠诚的勇士、会遵从议会的每一个决议，还有他可爱的朋友那布里亚勒斯，他总是个支持者，尽管有时候连爱梅特-赛尔克自己都不信任自己，他却总是站在他这一边。  
他也看到了巴昔琉斯。异议者阴郁地坐在角落，把脸孔藏在墙壁的阴影里。他的勇敢令人称道，但委员会成员仍然不认同他在城市陷入危机时的选择。那是对城邦的背叛。他们说，是不负责任的表现。一部分爱梅特-赛尔克同意这个观点，另一部分他感到困惑。  
“我们要知道资源的确切情况。水、还有食物。在找到办法恢复我们的魔法之前这些东西早晚有用完的一天。我们不能直接去对市民说我们将要忍饥挨饿又不能提出一个解决办法。这会引起恐慌。”  
“我们当然会说。”植物学家诧异地说，“市民理应知情。”  
问题引发争论。从来没有过这么多的争论发生在同一时间。爱梅特-赛尔克擦着流汗的下颌。我该怎么办。他自问。亚马乌罗提人认为争辩是有益的，有助于交流思想，达成共识。但他觉得疲倦，种种声音在墙壁间回荡，汇聚成翻涌的巨浪，它沉重汹涌。  
“你在失去信心。”那布里亚勒斯同情地评价。  
最终他们做出妥协。是的，是妥协而不是决定。他们劝告市民不要外出，因为大雨；饮用水和食物的分配将严格限制，因为大雨；最后他们建议市民向建筑的高处迁移，因为无休无止的大雨仿佛要将世界淹没。  
雨下了四十天和四十夜。  
爱梅特-赛尔克站在楼顶。天空是一团灰黑色的烟絮，隐隐闪过雷光。凝固的以太像层层低垂的雨云，沉闷而又躁动。他能感到冥界的入口在遥远天际的某处飘摇，远到他无法触及。他张开手，空荡荡的掌心让他叹息。今天的尝试与昨日、或是之前的那一日都毫无区别。  
魔法遗弃了亚玛乌罗提。  
灾难以未曾预想的方式发展。这是失职。他想，执政委员会的存在价值就在于判断情况并提出最佳的解决方案。但他们的预测中没有这一点，从来没有。没有消失的魔法、永不停歇的毒雨、泛滥的恐惧和绝望——他们原本要对付那种恐惧的。  
“该死的，希斯拉德，本来应该是你站在这里，忍受这糟糕的天气和乱成一团的杂务。”  
他想念亡故的挚友，不仅仅是因为他们的牺牲并未换来一个令人满意的结果——这是否意味着巴昔琉斯的观点是正确的？他们太过于依赖创造来解决问题。“创造是有限制的。这正是审查局存在的价值。”他的朋友曾说。他声音柔滑，像流淌的丝绒温暖而美好。很多时候他像个不知好歹的孩子那样烦人，但爱梅特-赛尔克怀念他，怀念他带着笑意的、毫不留情的针砭和充满智慧的谏言。  
正是他急需的那种。  
找上他的只有苦涩的现实。“我想找你谈谈。”巴昔琉斯站在他身后。为了避开细雨他藏在房檐的阴影里，嘴唇紧绷着。爱梅特-赛尔克熟悉那个表情。在会议上、在辩论馆和人民广场上。他是战士，为了某个固执的念头奋战而绝不妥协的战士。“我们今天不开会。”首席执政官回答，他无意应付，把脸转向茫茫的雨丝。  
“但有件东西我认为你要看看。”巴昔琉斯固执地站在原地。很显然，倘若爱梅特-赛尔克不给他一个满意的答复，他不打算走开。他殷切的目光透过面具和长袍打在后背上，像两道鞭痕，热辣辣的灼痛。  
最终首席执政官转过身。“好吧。”他叹了口气。  
他们踏过齐腰的雨水。在狭窄的通道中跋涉。潮水上涨前市民在这一带避难，虽然墙壁有部分坍塌，但总的来说房屋仍像它们完好无缺时那样结实。但现在爱梅特-赛尔克不太确定，在他脚下的地板微微颤抖，沉重的潮水拽住他的长袍，仿佛要将他拖进更深更黑暗的地方。  
“你要让我看什么？”他问，“某些能救人于水火的发明？”  
巴昔琉斯回过头：“我不构造那种东西。”  
爱梅特-赛尔克哼了一声：“不稀奇。”  
巴昔琉斯是他们中唯一的反对者。他反对构造许愿机本身——当他们还没有给它命名为佐迪亚克之前，在计划书上这么称呼它。构筑避难设置、储备物资、疏散市民。他大声疾呼，把未来寄托在一个未经验证的构造体上是不切实际的。幻兽研究者已经在学院里搞出不少乱子，未必这一次就能万无一失。  
“他没准说得对呢。”希斯拉德模棱两可地评价。他不想让自己卷入十四人委员会的争执，也不想插入爱梅特-赛尔克和巴昔琉斯之间，做一个好朋友需要有些技巧的，其中之一就是不要在复杂的情况里做简单判断。  
但他始终有自己的决断。  
“他相信我的计划。”执政官说。因为信任，希斯拉德才会选择自我牺牲。“他忠诚于城邦。”他欲言又止。  
——你背叛了我们两个。  
巴昔琉斯嘘了他一声。“那就是我想给你看的。”  
铺满墙壁的黑影闯进他的视线。那个影子立在火焰与流星之间，格外巨大鲜明。他熟悉那个样子，他们召唤出的神祇有同样模糊的身影和火焰，当它在他脑海里低吟时他能感受到灵魂被无形的手指拨弄揉捏，改变了形状。他微微战栗着退了一步。“佐迪亚克？我不明白——”  
“有人相信，佐迪亚克是最后的希望。”背叛者抱起手臂，“有人在这里布置了画像，他们会来祈祷。有时候一两个人，有时候更多，我还没搞清楚参与这件事的人到底有多少，但我知道影响在扩大——你明白我的意思。”  
“这太荒谬了！”  
巴昔琉斯静静望着他。  
“别做傻事。”他说，“别做傻事。”


	6. 这是鸟儿回来的日子 下

“这是我们最后的希望。”善辩的乌尔缇玛说。  
他们有一场公民大会。  
就像曾经、亚马乌罗提还未毁灭时那样，人们聚集起来，为某个切身相关的议题争辩。他们在废墟中找到旧的投票箱。机械被火和烟雾熏得漆黑，但令人惊异地尚可使用，他们把它立在房间正中，用一张桌板充当高台。  
人比他想象得要多。  
“我们创造的一切都会毁灭。如果你们问我，这是我的意见。”哈尔玛鲁特低头望着自己的手，“我进行了一些力所能及的测试，情况不乐观。大气中的灰尘会持续很长时间，也许超过一年。我想在场每个人都能理解其后果——植物生存的基础是泥土、水、空气和阳光。水源污染、缺乏阳光会导致植物无法生长。更重要的是，在这种环境里，空气中有害物质的含量会进一步提高……”  
“就像我要说的一样，我们别无选择！”  
乌尔缇玛打断他。女议员无视了植物学家愤怒的目光，大幅度地挥舞双臂，企图加强其话语中的感染力。“我们只是选错了愿望。如果我们能够更谨慎地措辞，新的愿望会挽救我们、挽救星球，为了不让牺牲者的牺牲化为乌有，这是我们必须要做的事——召唤佐迪亚克，召唤祂！”  
拉哈布雷亚轻咳一声。  
“你认为许愿机有效？”  
“我相信有效。”女士飞快地回答，“我们祈愿星球存续，希望末日终结。祂做到了，我们现在还活着就是证明。如我的同僚们所说，眼下的状况并非科学难以解释的现象，而是我们在许愿时忽视了的后果……”  
她的话在台下激起一片嗡嗡低语。  
“……那不是我的意思。”植物学家抬手示意。他白皙纤细，太过细弱的声音很快被淹没在赞同的呼喊中。  
“人比我想象得要多。”巴昔琉斯说。  
背叛者站在房间的一角，把破洞的斗篷裹在身上。当人们汇入大厅时他离开十四人议会的讲台，把自己隐藏起来，似乎想要籍此来表达不认同的态度。他反对召开公民大会，“我们需要的是智慧，而不是多数人对少数人的压迫。”他厌弃地说，“你看到了，哈迪斯，以你自己的眼睛。”  
爱梅特-赛尔克别过头去。  
他花了很长时间观察巴昔琉斯发现的那个房间。人们有时会走进去，交叉双手在房间中肃立，有时一个人、有时又有几个人结伴同行。执政官毫不怀疑那些人早就意识到旁观者的存在，但没有一个人对此做出反应。他没有被驱赶、也没有被邀请，只偶尔得到一个微笑，仿佛在冥冥中他们已经有了共同的秘密需要遵守。  
乌尔缇玛来得最勤。  
她有时在房间里歌唱、吟诵旧诗和新诗；有时却又像个婴孩蜷缩在房间里，双膝着地，以奇异的姿态喃喃自语……“她在祈祷。”巴昔琉斯解释，他浅浅地吸着气，像得了热病似的焦躁蠕动，滚烫的呼吸拂过发梢。  
“祈祷？”  
“……像是，对以太说话？”背叛者不确定地耸肩，“她相信虽然我们没法控制以太，但只要投入足够的精神，最终以太会聆听并实现她所想的愿望……”  
执政官嗤之以鼻。  
“这种想法现在颇为流行，常来这个房间的人都认为这很有可能——不如说，这是唯一的希望。  
“毕竟伟大的爱梅特-赛尔克没有给他们其他答案。”  
执政官沉下脸：“你从哪里听来的？”  
“我和他们交谈。”巴昔琉斯压低了声音，“要我说，这可不是辩论馆馆长会轻易相信的结论，乌尔缇玛有点怪。有什么事情不对劲，执政官阁下，相信我。”  
有什么事不对劲……  
惹人烦的家伙总是这样：这不对。那不好。议会的决定鼠目寸光，这会成为亚马乌罗提发展的阻碍。嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡。那你要我怎么做呢？他想问，又觉得疲倦。  
“我们该离开这里。”巴昔琉斯说，一边打量着簇拥的人群，站着灰尘、破损的黑斗篷让每个人看起来都格外不同，曾经他们像川流，载着名为亚马乌罗提的巨轮漂洋远航，而今却仿佛溪流里的小块礁石，突兀而危险。  
“承认眼前的事实，即使这个星球没有被撕碎，我们旧日的生活方式也已经成为泡影。但世界没有终结，我们该寻找新的避难所，城市外有幸存的野兽，跟着它们也许会找到新的水源——当然，狩猎也是一种选择，动物体含有足够的水分。我们得动起手来，而不是期望有一天以太会恢复正常。又或是什么愿望机能发挥作用。”  
爱梅特-赛尔克叹了口气：“你应该向公民大会提交议案。”  
“我交了。”叛逆的前议会成员飞快地说，“拉哈布雷亚认为应该先决定整体方针，——如果决定召唤佐迪亚克，当然也就谈不上什么避难方案了。”  
他咂嘴，抱起手臂。那一阵给予乌尔缇玛的掌声让他焦躁不安。人们排起队，准备往票箱里投入属名的那一枚小棋子。“我反对。”他抬高声音，“我反对。”  
“你可以投票。”执政官回答。  
叛逆者猛然扭过脸来，面具下他的双眼闪闪发光。  
“想想希斯拉德，想想艾布里迪亚斯，想想所有死去的人。”  
那太疼了。  
——这该死的、自私的叛徒。  
“我正是想要他们不至于白白死去，连一个纪念其名的人都没有。”他咬牙切齿，“而你呢？你连承担他们的死都不敢。”  
巴昔琉斯没说话。  
棋子叮当、叮当地落入匣中。  
结果出来得很快，只需打开投票机，零星几枚反对票可怜巴巴地躺在盒底。人们开始欢呼，在掌声中巴昔琉斯扭头离去。不知怎么的，执政官觉得这该是他们最后的会面了。  
拉哈布雷亚站在讲台前，他的声音适合在教室或会议厅回荡。“我们的下一个议题是：什么样的愿望。”  
——当然是要拯救所有人的。  
他在黄昏走进那个房间。巴昔琉斯走了。有人告诉他。“他当然会走。”他回答得漫不经心，某个构想在他脑海里跳动，热得发烫、快得发疼。  
他得要一个人静静。  
他捡了一块稍微干燥些的地方坐下，低头望着自己的手。那双手很白，指节纤细，他用这双手编织过以太的轮廓，把生命从虚空中抽出、凝固、造就崭新的形状。每一次他都怀着隐秘的欢喜期待，生命以截然不同的姿态捏塑成型，成为独立的、不可忽视的存在。他同样可以用这双手扯住旧日繁华的边角，将世界倒回毁灭前的那一刻。他可以、他必须，他是爱梅特-赛尔克。  
人民是他的责任。  
问题是交换的代价。  
如果创造一个世界要从毁灭一个世界开始，那么毁灭一个世界是否足够复活一个旧的世界？  
他抬起头，墙壁上漆黑粗糙的图像在积水微弱的映衬下仿佛扭动着、正想要奋力挣脱平板的墙壁。亚马乌罗提崇尚英雄和创造者，他们纪念宏大的场面，也从来不缺优秀的艺术创作者，但没有哪一幅画能同眼前这粗糙的构像想比。  
他几乎着了迷。  
突然，画像对他眨了眼。  
佐迪亚克说，我可以。


End file.
